Our natural environment is becoming devastated more and more due to urbanization, population increase, and indiscriminate nature destruction. In particular, it is no exaggeration to say that the environmental pollution which is emerged along with rapid industrial development is not limited to some countries, but all countries in the world are facing a situation that they have to seriously contemplate and respond to the environmental pollution.
A countermeasure against the environmental pollution problem may be broadly classified into a technology of suppressing emission of pollutants and a technology of removing emitted pollutants which are inevitably emitted.
Between the technologies, in order to suppress emission of the pollutants, allowable emission standards for every emission source are established, managed, and regulated. Generally, monitoring is performed to identify an emission amount or an emission concentration of pollutants and the monitoring of emission takes a very important part in the field of environmental pollution control.
In particular, an apparatus of monitoring air pollutants caused from combustion of fossil fuel or various manufacturing processes in the environmental pollution generally uses a measurement method based on an optical device. However, in some cases, it is difficult for the monitoring apparatus to identify an exact name or concentration of the air pollutants contained in combusted gas due to moisture or particulate materials contained in a gaseous material to be measured.
Therefore, in order to exactly identify the pollutants and the concentration thoseof, the pollutants need to be introduced into the measurement device after removing moisture or particulate materials which obstruct measurement or analysis in advance and thus a filter may be used as such a pre-treatment method. There may be a problem in that the filter removes not only the moisture and particulate materials, but also gaseous pollutants which need to be measured so that they should not be removed because the moisture or particulate materials which are removed through the filter form another filter media. Therefore, it is difficult to exactly identify the pollutants.
As the related art for solving the above-mentioned problem, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2006-0039465 discloses a pretreatment apparatus of removing moisture which includes a glass tube and a Peltier trap for cooling and adhering moisture onto an inner periphery to remove the moisture, and a moisture pretreatment unit for analyzing air pollution which is heated and driven to remove moisture after completely collecting samples by a sampling unit.
According to the related art, moisture contained in the gas may be removed using the Peltier trap. However, the moisture contained in the contaminated gas is condensed on an inner periphery of a tube so that a diameter of a flow passage becomes narrower. Therefore, it is difficult to constantly maintain a flow rate of the gas flowing into the measurement device.
That is, according to the method of the related art which uses a Peltier trap, as an amount of moisture flowing into the Peltier trap is increased, the diameter of the flow passage rapidly becomes narrower and finally, the tube is clogged before regenerating the tube, thereby basically causing loss of the target material. Therefore, the number of tubes needs to be increased to prevent such a clogging phenomenon and correspondingly the number of flow rate adjusting devices and Peltier traps needs to be increased, which causes a great economic loss.